


The Training of Sherlock

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Lestrade, Capture, Chains, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Sherlock, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, collared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Sherlock hated that he was born as an Omega, but he had learned to hide it with the heat suppressants. He knew that it was dangerous to be out buying them illegally with rumors of Omega's who were not bonded being taken off the streets. When his supply is tampered with and he finds himself being bond to a cruel criminal mastermind of an Alpha, does Sherlock stand a chance of getting back to John.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at the Omegaverse. My first one with a different fandom seems to be doing pretty well, and this one was just playing around in my head. Hope everyone enjoys and if anyone sees anything wrong, then please feel free to let me know and I will fix it. There will be rape and torture, so if that is a trigger, then this is probably not for you. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys.

Sherlock hated that he was born an Omega, but he had learned how to conceal it. He pretended that he was an Alpha the moment he presented as an Omega, and he had even fooled his family into thinking that he was an Alpha. Now he stood a few streets away from his flat on Baker Street buying heat suppressants to help deal with his heat. Sherlock knew that his flat mate John was an Alpha, and there were times he wanted to have a heat with John, to bond with John, but he couldn’t. He prided himself too much, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to be with an Alpha and give in to his Omega instincts. His world revolved around his deductive reasoning and being able to use his sharp mind to see what others couldn’t see. Sherlock hated it, and that was why he was buying the heat suppressants away from 221 B Baker Street, and away from John. He kept his guard up, for he had heard rumors that there were Beta Hunters looking for unbonded Omegas. It was a rumor, but there have been reports of Omegas who did not have an Alpha disappearing, and he had worked a few of those cases. Sherlock was able to help find a few of the Omegas that were captured by these Beta Hunters at a brothel house, and being forced to be in heat all the time. It was a terrible sight to see, and only served to remind him why he needed the suppressants. Sherlock liked to be ahead of his heats, so he put a patch on early and began the journey to his flat. There just up the street was 221 B Baker Street, his flat, a safety net for him, but then something hit him. He knew exactly what it was and he couldn’t believe it. “No, not here, not now.” Sherlock moaned out. Sherlock could feel the first signs of his heat coming, and he knew that something was wrong. He was fine before he put the suppressant on, and now… “No.” Sherlock quickly looked at the patch, and then looked his supplies. They looked the same, but he could feel that they were wrong, that they had been tampered with. Sherlock knew that he had to get to the safety of his flat and he started to run. He fell to his knees as another wave from his heat rolled through him. A black van quickly pulled in front of him, and Sherlock knew that they were Beta Hunters. He didn’t want to be captured, so he quickly got up and began running to his flat

            “Grab him!” One of the Beta Hunters yelled as they quickly jumped out of the van. Sherlock tried to fight the Beta’s, even landed a few hits, but the van blocked his path and a another wave of his heat coursed through his body as he was brought down. He felt the Beta’s forcing his arms behind his back, using zip ties to secure his wrists. “No wonder why Alpha’s go crazy for Omega’s. This one smells amazing.” He heard one of the Hunters say, and he tried to look around, but his heat was blinding him. Sherlock tried to call out for John, or anybody, but he was quickly gaged and blindfolded, and his body was being forced into the van. He heard the door close, and knew that his chances of getting away were now slim. Sherlock struggled against the restraints, and tried to kick out, but the Beta Hunters were not having any of it. “Bloody hell! Tie his legs already. Just don’t damage the goods, with a body like that the boss will probably send him to a brothel.” One of the Hunters spoke. “Bloody hell! He is a strong smelling Omega, can’t believe no Alpha’s bonded with him yet.”

            Sherlock continued to struggle, despite the pain from his heat blinding him. He felt them binding his legs, but he kept trying to fight anyway. There was no way that he was going to end up in an illegal Omega brothel and being forced to be in heat all the time. He could feel his slick starting to run down his legs now as his body was craving an Alpha, but he didn’t want it. Sherlock kept trying to fight his biology so he could get away from the Hunters and get back to John. “Someone sedate him, he’s making too much noise and his smell his driving me crazy!” Sherlock whimpered behind the gag as the leader spoke. “He will definitely bring in the high spending Alphas.”  Sherlock continued to fight, but he felt a prick of a needle in his neck and could tell it was meant to render him unconscious. He tried to remember if the van took any turns or not, but his mind was clouded by his heat, and within a few minutes he was out.

            Sherlock tried to remember what happened as he slowly came too. He knew that he was buying the heat suppressants and then Beta Hunter’s grabbed him. Sherlock tried to open his eyes, but something was over them, keeping him in the dark. He wanted to shout, but realized that there was a gag in his mouth. A wave of cramps hit him from his heat and he wanted to double over in pain, but he couldn’t. Sherlock took a moment to analyze his situation, and realized a few things. One was that he was being dragged, to where he didn’t know, but wherever he was it was a cold, dark, damp hallway he was being dragged down. Two, was that he was completely naked. Three his hands were still tied behind his back, and in his state he couldn’t move them enough to break or slip the ties. Sherlock could also sense that he was not the only Omega here, and it only confirmed to him that he was where the Hunters brought their captives, probably to decide where they get shipped off to. Sherlock kept his senses going as he realized that they left the hallway and entered a bigger room. Finally, the dragging stopped as he was forced to stand on his feet.

            “Nice body, long, in shape, a little pale, and you say he’s a virgin Omega?” Sherlock heard someone say. He could tell the person was standing in front of him. He felt another hand start to explore his body, hitting every curve he had, cupping his ass, and sticking his fingers in his hole, and his body hungrily trying to get the fingers in further. Sherlock was embarrassed, as he heard the Beta’s laugh. The hand was finally removed, and Sherlock let out the breath that he was holding in. “Oh yeah he is a virgin. The first one that has him at the brothel will pay triple the normal price. Take him to the brothel van.”  

            Sherlock felt the ones that held him pull him to the right, and heard the one that just examined him looking over another Omega, saying that it could be sold to a wealthy Alpha. Sherlock tried to fight the hands that were pulling him, but his heat was making him weak. “Stop!” Sherlock heard a voice yell. He could feel everyone in the room stop moving and he figured that that voice belonged to the one that was running the whole Beta operation. Sherlock smelled the air and knew that it was an Alpha that was running the whole operation. He listened as best as he could as the steps came closer and closer to him. Sherlock smelled the air and could tell that the Alpha was standing in front of him. Being around the Alpha was causing his heat to become stronger, and he listened as the Alpha smelled the air. Sherlock felt fingers entangle themselves in his hair force his head up and to the side. Sherlock moaned in pain, and whimpered when he felt the Alpha’s mouth right above his scent glandes. The spot where an Alpha would bond with an Omega, and there was no bond bite on Sherlock. “He’ll do nicely.” Sherlock heard the voice say. “Take him to my quarters, set him up so I can take him quickly.” The voice sounded so familiar to him, but in his foggy heat induced state, he couldn’t recall. Sherlock felt the Beta’s force him to move, but not in the same direction as they turned him to the left. Sherlock tried to fight, but his heat induced state was making it impossible for him. Sherlock felt his feet being dragged up some stairs, and when they reached the top, turned him to the left.

            “Do you think the boss is actually going to bond with this one?” One of his captors asked his friend. Sherlock wanted to scream no, that he did not want to bonded to an Alpha, especially one he didn’t know. He was wishing that John would come save him.

            “Did you see the way he was looking at this Omega,” The other guard said. “When an Alpha looks at an Omega like that, they want that Omega.” Sherlock whimpered behind the gag, and listened as the Beta’s laughed at him. “Good thing we weren’t born as Omega’s.” They both continued to laugh as they brought Sherlock to a room. Sherlock listened as the Beta’s opened a door and dragged his weakened body into the room. “Go grab the restraints, I’ll hold this Omega. He shouldn’t be much of a problem. His heat seems to have him nice and weak. Probably looking for an Alpha’s knot right now.” Both Beta’s started to laugh.

            Sherlock felt his face blush, and his slick dripping out and down his thighs. He knew that his body was craving a knot, and he hated it. Hated that the biology of an Omega made him want to be filled by an Alpha. Sherlock listened as one of the Beta guards released him, and went looking for the restraints. He wished he had his sight to see what was going on, but the sound the Beta guard was making looking for the restraints had his mind wondering. The grip on his arm was starting to hurt, and he wanted to fall to his knees, for his heat was taking control over him. He would have already fallen down if not for the Beta holding him, and then forcing him walk. “Let’s get him on the bed.” Sherlock tried to fight, tried to resist, but it was useless as the Beta’s finally got him on the bed. He was put into a kneeling position, shoulders against the bed, ass sticking in the air, as he felt his wrists finally being cut. Sherlock thought he could try to fight, but the Beta’s were faster, and soon his wrists were strapped down next to his ankles, and his ankles were strapped down as well. He heard them laugh at his position and then they left him.

            Sherlock hated the position that he was in, but it was nothing compared to what his biology was trying to tell him. His body was craving a knot, even though he didn’t want it, feeling his slick start running down his thighs, and his hips bucking subconsciously to nothing. His whole body froze when he heard the door opening again, and closing. Sherlock smelled the air and knew that it was the same Alpha that had taken an interest in him down stairs. He listened as the Alpha approached the bed and stuck to fingers in his hole, and his body greedily sucked those fingers in, causing the Alpha to laugh, and Sherlock to whimper with shame.

            “Can’t believe you hid the fact that you were an Omega all this time Sherlock.” The Alpha spoke as he removed his fingers. Sherlock could hear that the Alpha was licking the fingers. “Super happy that I had the patches switched out, it’s how I find the Omega’s that are unbonded and imagine my surprise to see you Sherlock.” The voice sounded so familiar, but Sherlock couldn’t place where he knew it from, his mind clouded by his biology to need the Alpha’s knot. “I’m hurt that you don’t recognize me Sherlock, but I guess going through your heat is making it difficult. That and the blindfold and gag. Why don’t I remove the gag so we can talk before I take you.”

            Sherlock flinched when he felt the Alpha’s finger’s slip under the silky gag, and remove it with ease from Sherlock’s mouth. “Who…who…ahh… ever… you are… grrr… you will not…not get away…with… with this.” Sherlock quickly breathed out. His heat was craving a knot, but he didn’t want it.

            “Is this heat really messing with that big brain of yours.” The Alpha mocked. “I’m hurt that you can’t recognize then Alpha that made you quack, that strapped John in a bomb…”

            “Jim Moriarty.” Sherlock hissed out as another cramp took hold, and his hips bucked against his will.

            “Very good Sherlock.” Moriarty cooed out. He was stroking around Sherlock’s leaking hole, watching his body shake, quiver, and buck against his hand. “You’ve been causing my operation some trouble lately, especially with the brothel you had shut down. I have made connection with dealers that sell heat suppressants to Omega’s who try to hide their heats and how lucky of me to find out that the Great Sherlock Holmes is no more than a weak Omega trying to hide his true nature.” Moriarty moved his hand away from Sherlock’s hole and started to go down his back and to his neck, stroking the scent glandes. “And no Alpha owns you. How lucky can I get.”

            “Don’t touch me.” Sherlock tried to say. He felt Moriarty licking his neck, causing Sherlock to whimper. “No…please.” He felt Moriarty’s teeth scrape along his skin.

            “Beg some more.” Moriarty purred out. “Show me you don’t want me to bond to you.”

            “Please…ahh…don’t” Sherlock tried to beg. Moriarty’s mouth on his neck, against his scent glandes was making it harder, His biology was begging for the Alpha to bite him, but his mind was saying no. “Please…don’t.”

            Moriarty continued to lick and scrap his teeth along Sherlock’s neck, listening to the detective whimper under him, knowing he had to have him. “You’d be surprised how much this operation makes. Not all the Omega’s are taken, some are bought by me. Families that would never be able to get the Omega to a rich Alpha any other way. Some are taken before their first heat. You’d be surprised how many rich Alpha’s pay to buy an Omega or even take them during their first heat. I make a killing off of selling those Omega’s especially.”

            “Why?” Sherlock asked. It was the only word he could get out clearly with all the different sensations that were going through him, and fighting his nature.

            “Because Omega’s are meant for breeding and fucking.” Moriarty spoke. He continued to lick Sherlock’s neck, feeling the detectives skin tremble under his tongue. “The money is amazing. Beta’s make the perfect hunters because they are not affected by the Omega’s heat. Well I heard the one’s that collected you were. I can see why; you smell like a slice of heaven Holmes.” Moriarty started to nibble on the skin now.

            Sherlock felt the tears coming down, he didn’t want to bond to an Alpha, especially Moriarty. If he had a choice, then he would tell John everything and tell him that he wants to be bond to John. Now it was being taken from him, and he hated it. “No.” He knew it made no difference, but he had to try.

            “Sorry pretty Omega, you don’t have a say.” Moriarty spoke. He licked the area one more time, before sinking his teeth into Sherlock’s skin, starting the bond process. Moriarty listened as Sherlock whimpered and moaned under his bite, and watched his hips buck more. “Now to complete the bond.” Moriarty spoke as he released Sherlock’s neck.

            Sherlock could feel the blood running down his neck now, and a mixture of his scent as well. He may not have had his sight, but he had his hearing, and he listened as Moriarty stripped out of all his clothes and got on the bed behind Sherlock. He could feel Moriarty rubbing his harden cock against his hole. “Please…don’t.” Sherlock tried to beg. His body at a conflict with itself. Sherlock mentally didn’t want Moriarty or his knot filling him, but his biology was screaming for the Alpha, now bond to him, to fill him with a knot.

            Moriarty loved listening to Sherlock beg, as he rubbed his cock up and down Sherlock’s begging hole. He could feel Holmes’s slick getting his cock nice and ready. “Sorry Holmes, you are mine now. Don’t worry I’m not going to get you pregnant this heat. As long as you’ve been using the suppressants, it will be a while. But imagine, our child, the prodigy of two highly function sociopaths. They will be the smartest child ever.” Moriarty couldn’t take it anymore, and slammed his entire shaft into Holmes. He listened to the Omega whimper beneath him, as he slammed in and out of him, feeling Sherlock’s conflict, as Sherlock fought the urge to buck on his cock, yet feeling the slight bucks happening. “Now you are mine Holmes. Your brother and your friends will never see you again.”

            Sherlock felt the tears falling down his face, as he felt Moriarty take him. His biology was taken over as he felt his body slowly start to buck in time with Moriarty. Sherlock knew that this was rape, that he had said no to both the bond and Moriarty taken him, but the criminal mastermind still took him. His Omega biology was now in control, and Sherlock hated it. He pulled at the restraints on his wrists and his ankles, but nothing was working. Sherlock lost track of time as he felt the Alpha’s cock move in and out of him, and soon he felt Moriarty’s release and the knot form as well. The bond was made, and it was to an Alpha who Sherlock wanted nothing to with, but also to one who treated Omega’s as money makers. Sherlock needed to escape, and he swore that he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is amidst on Baker Street and John learns a secret about Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

John awoke at 8 in the morning, knowing that he had to be at the clinic by 10. He had a busy schedule, looking at the few Omega’s that were brought in by their Alpha’s, a few Beta’s that were trying to conceive and even those few rare Omega’s that were not bounded to an Alpha. John tried his best to take care of those Omega’s the most, so against his better judgement, he made sure to give the Omega’s heat suppressants to help them. Joh was busy making tea when he realized that something was wrong, there was no violin. “Sherlock? You here?” John asked. No reply. John thought that Sherlock must have already stepped out to New Scotland Yard to help on the missing Omega cases. John had never seen Sherlock so invested in a case as he was in this case. Sherlock pushed that these Omega’s that were captured be found, that all the brothels be shut down, and that whoever was taking the unbonded Omega’s be punished. John had never seen an Alpha care so much for Omega’s the way that Sherlock did, but he knew that Sherlock was not interested in a bond with an Omega, and preferred his work. John finished his tea and quickly ran a shower, before he got dressed in his clinic clothes. He decided that he better quickly texted Sherlock.

            _Clinic today, all day. Let me know how the case is coming along- JW_

            John hit the send button and walked out the door, when a smell hit him. John did a deep smell, and couldn’t believe the smell. It smelt like heaven had opened and an angel was walking around. He took a look around Baker Street and saw that he was not the only Alpha that was deeply smelling the air, and it hit him. The smell that they were all smelling was that of an Omega who just went into heat. Yet the smell was strong, and John figured that it was the first heat of the Omega. John felt a twitch in his cock, it had been some time since he helped an Omega through their heat, and he was craving more. The whole street was getting crowded with Alpha’s even Alpha’s that were bonded were coming onto the streets. John followed his nose down Baker Street, and the smell got stronger and stronger, and then he knew he was at the source. Working with Sherlock had given John a perspective on how to look for things that stuck out, and there were a bunch of strange things in the area. John could tell that something bad happened, and he needed to call Greg Lestrade. He quickly pulled his mobile and found Greg’s number.

            “Detective Inspector Lestrade.” Lestrade answered.

            “Greg, it’s John,” John was all business. “I think the Beta Hunters struck again. You need to come to Baker Street immediately. And is Sherlock there with you?”

            Lestrade couldn’t believe it. These hunters were giving Beta’s a bad name and made it harder for the public to trust New Scotland Yard which consisted mostly of Betas. “All right. We’ll be there in a few minutes. No Sherlock is not here. Thought he would be with you. Give him a text and tell him to come back from wherever he is and get back to Baker Street. See you shortly John.”

            The line went dead, and John checked his phone. No new messages from Sherlock, and now he was a little concerned.

            _Sherlock, the Beta Hunter’s probably struck again. You’re needed back at Baker Street now. -JW_

John hoped that Sherlock was checking his phone, otherwise John would be forced to call the Mycroft. He hoped he didn’t have to, for he liked the younger of the Alpha Holmes brothers. John looked around and could tell that the Alpha’s were starting to get crazy with the smell, but when he thought that there was going to be a problem, New Scotland Yard showed up. He watched as they started to clear the area and Greg approached him.

            “Alright John, tell me why you think the hunters struck here.” Greg quickly spoke. He wanted to open another case about a missing unbonded Omega like he needed a hole in his head. He had at least nine going right now, and there were more assigned to different D.I’s, but if John or Sherlock called him, he came.

            “Well if you look where we are standing, there are fresh tire burn tracks here, and there are a bunch of heat suppressants around here.” John quickly stated. He tried to be like Sherlock and saw that Greg was getting annoyed. “That, plus the smell of an Omega in heat. It smells like it is their first ever.”

            Greg knew that the Alpha’s had a better sense of smell, but even he had to admit that he could smell the smell of an Omega. Greg was getting really annoyed with these Beta Hunters. “All right, Anderson get a crime scene set up. Get the people back, tape off both ends of Baker Street. Where is Sherlock John? A case like this, I thought he would be the first one here.”

            John scratched the back of his head, and looked down to the ground. “I don’t know where he… Damn him.” John angrily spoke. Greg look startled for a moment. “Sorry, sorry. I know that Sherlock has been taking this missing Omega cases seriously, more seriously than I’ve ever seen him take a case. It is probably possible that Sherlock heard the commotion and came to help. Dame the bloody idiot, what if the Beta Hunters took him as well?”

            Greg and John looked between one another and quickly went inside of the flat. They both knew that with how the missing Omega cases were affected Sherlock, he would have a set up in his room. They climbed the stairs and looked down the hallway, to Sherlock’s closed door. They both stood a few feet from the door, not sure if they want to intrude on Sherlock’s private space. Finally, John cleared his throat and both he and Greg headed for the door, where John slowly reached out and opened the door. They both waited another few minutes before they entered the room and began their search for clues. John looked around and noticed something very strange about the room. His eyes saw an Omega air filtration system, and he only knew that from the number of Omega patients that describe how it helps filter the air so that Alpha’s cannot smell their heats as strongly. John searched his memory of Sherlock ever having an Omega over and couldn’t think of a time. “Greg, just so I’m not going crazy, that machine over there near the window is an Omega air filtration system right?”

            Lestrade’s eyes followed where John was looking, and saw the device. “You’re not wrong John, that’s exactly like it is. Has Sherlock ever had an Omega over?”

            “Not that I’m aware of, maybe it came with the flat,” John spoke. “I’ll be right back; I’m going to ask Mrs. Hudson if the device was already part of the flat.” John turned around and left Sherlock’s room. He couldn’t believe that Sherlock would be so stupid and get himself captured by these Beta Hunter’s trying to help an Omega. John descended the stairs and turned towards the bottom kitchen where he saw that Mrs. Hudson was making some tea. He had such admiration for the Beta land lady. She was kind, and even though she said she was their land lady, not their house keeper, as she liked to say, she treated both he and Sherlock almost like sons. “Mrs. Hudson, did Sherlock’s room come with an Omega air filtration system?”

            Mrs. Hudson turned around and smiled at John. “No dear it didn’t. I actually didn’t know that there was one there until you just asked about it. Maybe Sherlock got it in case he brought home any Omegas.” She smiled and went back to making her tea.

            “Thank you Mrs. Hudson,” John spoke as he turned around and went back up the stairs. Something wasn’t adding up. Both he and Sherlock were Alpha’s, but yet Sherlock had an air system that would be needed if there was an Omega staying in the room. John wasn’t home all the time, he was courting an Omega named Mary, and sometimes he spent time with her. Yet Sherlock was a private person, maybe when John wasn’t here, he was bringing home Omega’s to have a heat with. John’s thoughts were trying to figure out what was going on with Sherlock, that he bumped into Greg. “Sorry Greg.”

            “John, this may sound like a strange question, but Sherlock is an Alpha right?” Greg asked. He could tell that John wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

            “Of course he’s an Alpha,” John responded. Of course he had never asked Sherlock, but he never witnessed Sherlock having a heat, and he didn’t show signs of being a Beta, so that left Alpha. John could tell that Greg’s face was troubled, and now John was starting to think that he should have asked Sherlock sometime during their friendship.

            “John, I just did a search of his room, and found used heat suppressants, the kind that Omega’s use to hide their heat.” Greg stated. He jumped right into Detective Inspector mode so he could get all the facts. “That, plus the filtration system, and how close the Omega was probably abducted only a few feet from your doorstep leads me to believe that I know the identity of the Omega. John, I hate to say this, and I really don’t want to believe it, but I believe that the Omega that was taken was Sherlock.”

            John stared at Greg, his mouth slightly ajar. He couldn’t believe it, there was no way that Sherlock was an Omega. “Greg, there’s no way that Sherlock is an Omega. I live with him and I’m an Alpha. Don’t you think that if he were an Omega and had his heat that I would smell it.” John tried to sound confident, but if Sherlock was an Omega and he was using heat suppressants, then there was no sure way that John would know. “At least I thought he was an Alpha. We should contact Mycroft to make sure.” John pulled out his mobile and quickly texted Mycroft.

_Is Sherlock an Alpha or an Omega? -JW_

            It only took a few minutes before the text from Mycroft came through.

            _Unfortunately, my brother is an Omega. I found out a while ago, of course I never let him know that I knew. He wasn’t happy he was born an Omega, so he hid his heats and acted like an Alpha. Why what has prompted this question? -MH_

_Damn, think he might have gotten picked up by Beta Hunters. Damn the both of you for keeping this secret, especially knowing that there are Beta Hunter’s looking for Omega’s that are not bonded. -JW_

_His secret, not mine. I’ll be there in a few minutes. -MH_

            John put his phone back into his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re right Greg. It was Sherlock that was taken. His brother just told me that Sherlock is an Omega. Damn him for being such a bloody idiot. No wonder why these cases revolving around missing Omega’s were hitting him so hard. It explains his attitude change after we shut down that Omega brothel. God Greg, all the signs were there and I couldn’t see it.” He was angry at Sherlock for keeping this secret, and he was angry at himself for not seeing the signs that he was living with an Omega this entire time. John couldn’t believe that for a doctor he never saw the signs that Sherlock was an Omega hiding his true nature.

            “Sherlock liked his secrets, never wanted others to know what he was doing.” Greg spoke. “And in this society, you can’t blame him for wanting to hide what he really is John. Omega’s, are mostly treated as though they are nothing more than property. They are usually sold between their families and the Alpha’s family. John, as an Alpha you know that the vast majority enjoy dominance over the Omega’s and that they don’t see Omega’s as people, they see them as property. John, we will find him.”

            John knew that Greg was right, and it drove John crazy. John worked in the clinic and he barely saw any Omega’s, and when he did, they were accompanied by their Alpha, and the Alpha made all the calls. It made John angry because he wanted to know what the Omega thought, not what the Alpha wanted. “I know Greg. I just hate that after all this time he still didn’t trust me enough to tell me his true nature.” John didn’t know if he wanted to fall and bang is head against the wall, or scream and shout at the whole situation. Yet he needed to let Lestrade know that the older Holmes was on his way. “Mycroft is on his way. I don’t think he’s going to be too happy about his brother being taken by the Beta Hunters.”

            “That’s all we need is another Holmes here, especially the one that runs the government. He’s going to be so pleased that his brother was captured.” Lestrade ran his fingers through his hair, for he wasn’t ready Mycroft to show up. He got along alright with Sherlock, for they each had a mutual respect for one another, but Mycroft and him were a completely different story. “I’m going to make sure Anderson has the scene closed off, and let him know that a high ranking government official is showing up. Maybe it’s a good thing that Mycroft is getting involved John. He has more resources and can probably help us in finding Holmes and the other missing Omegas. Don’t beat yourself up John, Sherlock hid the fact from everyone.” Lestrade patted John’s shoulder before he left the consulting detectives room, leaving John in a state of disbelief.

            John couldn’t believe what he was hearing and learning, his best friend and flat mate was not an Alpha, but an Omega. All the times John thought about having a one-night stand with him, but shook those ideas out of his head. Alpha’s were only supposed to be with female Beta’s and Omega’s. Now John really wished he had talked to Sherlock about his true nature, maybe they could have talked about forming a bond. Yet given the current situation, there was little hope that they would find Sherlock, and if they did there was an even slimmer chance that he would not be bonded. John heard his phone beep, and took the mobile out of his pocket.

            _I’m outside the flat. Come out and get into the black car. I’m waiting for you. -MH._

            John took in a deep breath as he left Sherlock’s room, closing the door. He started to head down the stairs, his world feeling as though it has been turned upside down. He left the flat, and saw the commotion that was now on Baker Street, as Scotland Yard worked keep the bystanders back, and the evidence was collected from where the heat suppressants were, and yet his world was completely changed by the fact that he learned that Sherlock was an Omega. John saw the black car waiting for him, and one of the Beta’s that worked for Mycroft opened the door for him. John got in and across from him was Mycroft. He waited for the door close before he asked the questions burning inside his mind. “Why didn’t he or you ever say anything about the fact that he was an Omega?’

            “Dr. Watson, how nice to see you again.” Mycroft spoke. He held his umbrella in his hands and twisted the neck. “To understand Sherlock, you have to understand our childhood. Our father treated Omega’s as mere sex objects, such was the way he treated mine and Sherlock’s mother. He was a kind Omega, until our father treated him as no more than a breeding machine. We were always taught that as an Alpha you can do whatever you want to to an Omega, and I nor Sherlock ever liked that idea. I believe that Sherlock knew exactly what he was even from a young age. I accidently found out when he was in our mother’s room, talking to him. I hid by the door and listened to our mother telling Sherlock that he could never let our father know that he was Omega, it would be the end of him. I think that was when Sherlock started to use heat suppressants, and our mother gave them to him. Sherlock was smart and observant from a very young age Dr. Watson, so he learned how to hide who he was John. If he has been taken by these Beta Hunter’s John, then my brother is in terrible danger John. I will do what I can to help in locating him John, but you need to find him, before he is bonded to an Alpha and his life ends. That has always been his fear Dr. Watson, being in a bond and all his freedom taken away.”

            John couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and now he understood why Sherlock would want to hide his true nature. He merely shook his head yes as he got out of the car, thinking about everything that Mycroft just told him as the car drove away. Now John had the hard task of trying to find Sherlock before it was too late.

_Moriarty’s Hideout_

            Sherlock laid in a heap on the bed, his body in pain and covered in bruises. It was only the first day of his heat, and already Moriarty had broken him in more ways than one. He had been bonded against his will, and that was only the beginning. Sherlock knew that he would be in heat for about a week, the consequence for being of the suppressants for so long, and Moriarty was going use him in every way. Sherlock thought about trying to escape, but his body was so weak that he couldn’t move. All he could do was turn his head towards the door and watched as Moriarty reentered the room, wearing an evil grin. Sherlock knew that he was going to be in a world of pain for the next few days.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock can't remember much from his heat, but a video has him confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. Enjoy the new chapter!

Sherlock’s mind was swimming, the last few days a blur. His memories in his mind palace were blurry and not making any sense. The last clear memory that Sherlock could recall was buying the heat suppressants. When his mind started to clear, he felt pain. Pain coursing through his entire body. Sherlock tried to remember what happened, but he was drawing a blank. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t remember what had happened to him and why he was in so pain. The senses he trusted were slowly coming through, and he realized two things. One was that he was naked and two, he was on a strange bed. Memories of being taken by the Beta Hunters slowly came to him, but everything after that was a blur. Sherlock slowly started to lift his body, only freezing when he heard the sound of chains rattling. Timidly, Sherlock slowly raised his right hand to his neck, and felt the smooth leather around his throat, and the chain wrapping around the collar. He moved his hand slowly around the collar, and when he got to the nape. There under his fingers, right where his scent glandes were, there was a bite mark. Not just any bite mark, but a bond bite and it was still fresh. The memory hit Sherlock like a train, how he was going to be sold to a brothel, how Moriarty stopped it, how he begged Sherlock not to bite him, and how Moriarty bonded with him. Yet everything that happened after the bond was still a blur to him.

            “Well about time you got up.” The cold voice of the Alpha spoke. _His_ Alpha, and Sherlock shuddered thinking about it. Sherlock slowly turned his head to the right and saw that Moriarty was sitting in a chair in the corner. “I must say I’ve had my share of Omega whore’s in the past, but none have begged me for a knot the way you did. I have had my share of Omega’s in heat all the time, and none of them have ever worn me out the way you did. My dear Sherlock, you are probably the first Omega to wear an Alpha out.”

            Sherlock was at a loss for words, for none of what Moriarty was saying made any sense. His memories were all hazy and foggy, and he couldn’t believe that he would beg like those Omega’s he saw in the brothel. Yet somewhere in his mind he knew that it was probably true. He knew that an Omega who has suppressed their heat would go crazy when they finally allowed themselves to experience a heat. Though his mind was a blur, Sherlock tried his best to use his deductive reasoning to recreate everything. All the way his right hand kept going to the bond bite, not believing that this was actually happening. Sherlock froze when he heard Moriarty laugh.

            “Oh come one Sherlock, you really don’t remember?” Moriarty laughed out. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had and my Omega can’t remember. Well that is probably partially my fault.” Sherlock watched as Moriarty approached the bed. “You see; I’ve been developing a new serum to make an Omega’s heat stronger. And who better to test it out one then my Omega. That’s why I recorded our time together. Hope you don’t mind. Let’s watch it shall we.”

            Sherlock couldn’t move, everything was frozen in his body. He couldn’t believe that he was now bonded against his will, and the criminal mastermind Moriarty was his Alpha. He didn’t have a choice in that matter, and if he did, then Sherlock would have chosen John to be his Alpha. Whatever was in the serum that Moriarty had given him made his reflexes slow and he had no time to react as Moriarty grabbed Sherlock’s left ankle and pulled him down. The chain and chained collar rattled, and Sherlock was stunned as he was turned over and saw a television in front of him. Sherlock didn’t move, feeling that Moriarty still had a hold of his ankle.

            “You look nice and cozy Sherlock. Don’t move.” Moriarty spoke. He released Sherlock’s ankle and watched the Omega stay put. “Let me get the movie set up and then you can see how big of a cock hungry Omega slut you were Sherlock. It actually gives me hope for your next heat.”

            Sherlock felt something come back to him, and it was his voice. He cleared his mind of what was happening to him, and felt his old self return. “Moriarty, you will not get away with this. You bonded me against my will, and the law protects Omega’s on that part. Mycroft will make sure that the bond is dissolved and that you are thrown in prison.” Sherlock took a breath and studied Moriarty. “An really an abandon factory. Thought a criminal mastermind like yourself would do better. It will only be a matter of time before New Scotland Yard is breaking down your door. So really what is this all for?” Sherlock was proud that he was sounding like himself once again. Yet he watched as Moriarty laughed and something in that laugh made Sherlock shake.

            “Oh my, the British government and those fools at New Scotland Yard are going to get me.” Moriarty mocked out. He placed his hands over his face and acted stunned for a few moments, only to break out laughing. “Sorry, sorry, my dear Omega. I can’t be serious.” He continued to laugh, and he watched as Sherlock started to tremble slightly. “As you will see in the video, I never bonded you against your will. You begged for it, practically falling apart under me until I formed the bond.” Moriarity set up the video, grabbed the controller and jumped on the bed next to Sherlock. He watched the Omega give a small tremble and he liked that he had power over Sherlock.

            Sherlock watched the screen come to life, and he was horrified to watch the movie. He could tell things had been altered, liked the fact that his wrists and ankles weren’t strapped down, nor was he blindfolded or gagged. Sherlock watched as Moriarty turned up the volume, and he knew that Moriarty wanted him to hear everything. The first sound he heard made his blood run cold and he couldn’t believe the image that was play.

            _Sherlock saw himself laying on the bed, ass sticking and bucking against nothing. “Please bond with me.” He heard himself pleading. “I want your knot.” He watches Moriarty walk on screen, being cautious around the Omega in heat._

_“Are you sure Sherlock?” Moriarty asked. “Is it what you want or is it your heat making you delusional? I don’t know what those Beta Hunters did to you, but you’re lucky I came along. I will only bond if it is truly what you want.” Sherlock watched as the Moriarty on screen kept his distance, trying to restrain himself from taking Sherlock. “I never would have guessed that you were an Omega Sherlock.”_

_Sherlock watched his body on screen, continue to buck his hips back and forth, wanting a knot. “Yes.” Sherlock on screen breathed out. “Please Moriarty. I want you to be my Alpha.” Moriarty approached the bed and slowly start to stroke Sherlock’s body, and he heard himself whimper under Moriarty’s touch. “I’ve always wanted you. You and I are meant to bond.”_

_Moriarty strips out of his clothes, and slowly climbs onto the bed. He rubs his harden member moving up and down Sherlock’s begging hole. Sherlock watched his body try and force the cock into his slick dripping hole. “If this is truly what you want.” Together he and Sherlock got his cock in, and slowly started to move their bodies back and forth. The sick sound their bodies were making made Sherlock’s skin crawl, and then the worst part the bite. Sherlock watched his on screen self-melt into the bite, whimpering and moaning in pleasure._

            Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was seeing, that Moriarty had altered the entire bond. The rest of the video made Sherlock look like those Omega’s from the brothel, cock hungry wanting an Alpha knot. Now his body only wanted one Alpha knot and that was Moriarty’s. Sherlock felt the bile building in his throat, and took all his will power to keep it down. This video would make it impossible for this bond to be broken, and Sherlock knew that not even Mycroft could even break the bond. He couldn’t believe that he was at a loss for words once again. The movie finally ended and the screen went black, and Sherlock felt his body start to shake.

            “Well Sherlock, wasn’t that an amazing video to watch?” Moriarty enthusiastically spoke. He slapped Sherlock’s right thigh, causing Sherlock to yelp in surprise and pain. “Seems to me you were a typical cock hungry Omega during a heat. See what I mean when I said you begged for me to bond with you.”

            “This is a lie.” Sherlock whispered out. _Wow that is probably the most unintelligent answer I think I have ever said. Now I know how Anderson feels all the time._ At least his mind was still intact to make sarcastic remarks, even if they were towards himself. He wanted to run far away, to get away from Moriarty, and his left hand went to his throat. There were two problems with that plan, one was that feeling the collaring, it was tricked lock and it would take him forever to figure out the right trick and two was that by law if he tried to run away from his Alpha he would automatically be returned. It was why he worked so hard to hide his true nature, because an Omega barely had any rights, but a bonded Omega had no rights, it all fell to their Alpha. Even though Moriarty was a criminal mastermind and he was a consultant detective, both opposite sides of the law, the law still swung in the Alpha’s favor. Sherlock needed to think of a way to escape this bond. He felt his mind slowly start to think of something to say, and finally something clicked. “You cannot keep me here Moriarty, I will find a way to escape, break the bond and see you safely behind bars. This all seems rather pointless to be honest.”

            “Is that all you can really say Sherlock?” Moriarty spoke as he climbed off the bed. “This bond is really messing with your mind isn’t it. Oh well hopefully in a few days that big brain of yours starts fully operating the way it should.” He was walking around the bed, stalking Sherlock, watching Sherlock squirm under his gaze. “I think you should know a few things. First, get used to this room. It is your room now, get comfortable. Second, until you can be trusted not to leave your room, you will be collared to the bed. Since I have a very busy enterprise to run, some of my Beta workers will bring you food, take you to the restroom, make sure you’re not trying to escape. None of them will touch you of course, or I’ll skin and boil them alive. You will be naked, just in case I get the urge, and with your angelic Omega body that might happen a lot. You are only allowed out of here when you are collared and leashed by my side. Now if you do somehow manage and escape this room, well then the Beta’s are not going to be very nice to you. And then when I return, oh then the real fun will begin.” Moriarty could feel his member growing and knew he had to have a piece of Sherlock before he left. “Now my dear pet Omega, I have a very busy day today. To get through it, I think a good fuck from you will help. So how about you turn around, get into the position and enjoy.”

            Sherlock’s mind was racing, trying to process everything was hearing. There was no way that he would be the fuck toy to the criminal mastermind. _You have no choice, he bonded with you. He’s your Alpha and you will obey him._ His mind was telling him to obey the Alpha, but he spent his entire laugh defying his nature. “I will not be so easily broken Moriarty. Your plan to keep me here, to use me, it will not succeed.”

            “I love that you are so stubborn Sherlock.” Moriarty spoke as he put an evil grin on his face. He watched as Sherlock trembled under his gaze. Moriarty quickly stripped out of his clothes and stalked towards the bed. He grabbed Sherlock by the ankle, and Sherlock tried to pull away, and kick with his left foot. The kick missed Moriarty’s face, but grazed across his shoulder, and he groaned a little. Moriarty was looking forward to a fight. “Oh Sherlock, you are a feisty little bitch aren’t you.” This time Moriarty grabbed both of Sherlock’s ankle and pulled the Omega down on the bed. He was quick to turn Sherlock over and quickly get on top of the Omega. Sherlock was still struggling beneath him, as Moriarty took both of Sherlock’s wrists in his right hand, and used his left hand to line his member up with Sherlock’s hole. “I do hope Sherlock that you are this feisty for a while, it will be all the more fun to break your spirit.”

            Sherlock continued to try and fight, tried to move his body away from Moriarty, but he knew the inevitable was coming. He could feel the harden member near his entrance, and Sherlock knew what would follow. Sherlock hated that his biology made him weaker, and could feel the bruising that was already forming on his wrists from Moriarty’s grip. “Go to hell.” It was the only sentence Sherlock could say, his mind was becoming putty, and he felt his hips start to slowly move, against his will, wanting the knot. “Gah!” Sherlock whimpered out. He felt Moriarty’s member all the way in him, hitting the very edge of his cervix. All the fight left him as he felt Moriarty slamming in and out of him.

            Moriarty couldn’t help but laugh when he was able to tell that the fight was out of Sherlock. He loved the feel of Sherlock around him, loved hearing the Omega whimper under him. “You still feel so amazing Sherlock. I can never see myself getting tired of you.” Moriarty kept pounding into Sherlock, loving the feel and the noises that the Omega was making. “I only hope your conversational skills get back up to the level you’ve had for so long. These simple conversations are boring.” He continued his assault on Sherlock, eventually releasing Sherlock’s wrists, and going from fast to slow, and slow to fast. Moriarty was drawing out Sherlock’s torment. Moriarty bent down and started to lick the bond bite, listening to Sherlock moan and whimper in both hatred and pleasure, and then he bit the bite and knotted in Sherlock, feeling the release that came with it. He released the bite, and both Moriarty and Sherlock were panting heavily and they were both glistening in sweat. “That…was an…amazing…fuck.” Moriarty breathed. He listened and heard that Sherlock was crying.

            Sherlock lost track of how long he was raped for, and lost how track of how long Moriarty was knotted in him. All he knew is that he couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down his face. He tried to keep a brave face, tried to be strong, but memories of his childhood and how his father treated his mother flooded his mind. All the work that he did, to hide what he truly was, gone and everything his father every thought about Omega’s was happening to him. He heard Moriarty pull out of him with a low soft pop once the knot receded. Nothing was said, but he heard Moriarty laughing as he was getting dressed, and then the sound of a door closing.  Sherlock did not know how long he laid there, but after a while he turned on his left side and slowly pulled his legs close to his chest. All Sherlock could do was cry, knowing that he was trapped. He would keep fighting as best as he could, but he hoped that John would come and save him. Sherlock’s body felt weak and tired, and he allowed the sleep to take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conformation is made, and they all think about what they could have done to save Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I finally had time to update this story! Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter, and hopefully the next one doesn't take as long.

They all sat in Lestrade’s office, anxiously awaiting the results from the lab. They already knew the results would be positive, but that had to be sure. After all it was Sherlock they were all thinking about. If anyone could get out of a trap, then it would be him. They all knew that time was not on their side as they did their best to wait patiently.

            “We already know it’s my brother, so why are we wasting time?” Mycroft asked. He hated being at New Scotland Yard, but conformation was needed. His brother was missing, but Mycroft had to know if he was taken or not. The phone finally rang and they all jumped and watched as Lestrade answered the phone.

            “This is D.I. Lestrade…You do…and where they a match?...Alright…No that’s all thank you.” Lestrade hung the phone up. His heart was sinking lower in his chest. The answer the lab tech gave him officially confirmed that it was Sherlock, that he had been taken. He looked at John and Mycroft, his eyes giving the answer before he spoke. “Everything matches. It was Sherlock’s DNA on those patches. Though the lab just thinks it’s another John Doe Omega. We are the only ones that know it was Sherlock.”

            “I’m going to bloody kill him” John angrily spoke. He quickly got out of the chair he was sitting in and started to pace back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. “He knew that Omega’s were being snatched off the street, he is a blockhead for trying to buy those bloody patches.”

            “I had those patches tested as well and the results came back as well on those.” Lestrade spoke. He watched as John and Mycroft quickly snapped their heads towards Lestrade, anxiously waiting for the answers. “The tech said that the heat suppressants had been tampered with. Something had been changed that actually brought on an impending heat, usually within a few minutes of the patch being applied. That would mean that Sherlock placed the patch on just as soon as he brought them. The hunters were there and ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Omega that bought those patches.” Lestrade looked to Mycroft, for being next of kin he was the only one that could report Sherlock as missing. “Mycroft, as Sherlock’s brother and Alpha of the Holmes family, the call is yours. Do you want to make a full public missing person’s report? In that report all the details about Sherlock, including his sex, would be revealed to the public. The other option is that I can quietly put a team together and work behind the scenes with the team on finding Sherlock. Dr. Watson can participate in both options as well.”

            Mycroft had to think, risk exposing Sherlock’s true sex as an Omega and society less than helpful, or keep it private. Mycroft also knew that he could use his government resources as well and Sherlock’s true sex remains hidden. “If the situation becomes dire enough we shall make it public. For now, Gregory, and out of respect for my brother, let’s keep it private. I of course will approve those you want on your team.” Mycroft turned to John. “Dr. Watson, are you still in in helping find Sherlock?”

            “He’s my best mate,” John quietly spoke. The anger in him subsiding for now. Suspecting and now actually knowing Sherlock was the victim, it had everything crashing down in him. “I’ll help, but I’ll work by myself to find him. No offense Greg.”

            Lestrade just shook his head. He understood all too well. John was feeling every emotion possible and the good doctor needed time to process everything. “Of course John.” Greg watched as John stormed out of the office. “You know Mycroft, finding Sherlock is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.”

            Mycroft knew the D.I. was right, but the older Holmes couldn’t help the anger he was feeling. He twisted and untwisted his hands around the neck of his umbrella. “You found that brothel full of Omegas, you can find my brother.” He put as much convection in his voice as possible.

            “Actually, Sherlock found the brothel.” Lestrade explained. Thinking back on the case, he now understood why Sherlock cared so much about the Omega’s. It had to be eating at Sherlock to see Omega’s being used and abused like that. “I approached him with a missing Omega case, and he jumped right on it. It surprised me a little, but now that I know he too is an Omega, it all makes sense. He jumped at the case because it is a reminder of what can happen to Omega’s and that they are really unimportant.”

            Mycroft could only smile. If it was a case involving an Omega, then Sherlock would jump on it. He and Sherlock were secretly working together to get laws changed about Omega’s, but they were meeting resistance at every turn. Of course he never let his brother know that he knew Sherlock was an Omega. “So what you’re telling me Gregory is that without my brother here to assist, then there is no way to find him?”

            “I didn’t say that.” Greg quickly stated. He got up out of his chair and started to put a classified file together. “I’m simply saying that our chances are slimmer. Hopefully keeping a high profile case on a need to know among my select group, Sherlock’s chances of being found improve.”

            “Right.” Mycroft spoke. He got out of the chair and headed to the door. “I want updates every day. Send me the list of names and I’ll let you know who I approve of.” Mycroft left, leaving Greg all alone.

            “Damn it Sherlock.” Greg whispered to himself. He was concerned about his friend, and the dangers that Sherlock would probably be facing. “You should’ve told someone.”

            John stormed out of Scotland Yard, furious that what they had suspected was true. John was also furious that he never knew that Sherlock was an Omega. He had always figured the man was an Alpha. John remembered when they first met, how Sherlock said he was married to his work, he didn’t smell like an Omega, and that’s why John never saw him anyone else, so John assumed he was an Alpha. Now it all made sense. “I’m going to kill you Sherlock.” John spoke to no one. He thought about taking a cab but decided the fresh air would do him some good. John felt his mobile buzz in his pocket.

            _Where are you?- M.H._

John wondered what the older Holmes wanted now. He wasn’t really in the mood for the government official. _Walking. Too much has happened today. J.W._         

            _Get in the black car that’s pulling beside you. We need to talk more. M.H._

            John read the text and looked to his left, watching the black car pull up. _Bloody perfect._ John thought. The last person he wanted to deal with, but he went to the car and quickly got in. “You already told me your family history. I don’t think there’s anything else you can say.” John was still irate that Mycroft kept Sherlock’s true sex hidden and now the consulting detective had been taken.

            “I understand your anger and believe me I feel the same.” Mycroft spoke. He couldn’t look the other Alpha in the eyes. “We cannot turn back the hands of time and change that. I’m asking you John, please dedicate all your time into looking for Sherlock. You and I both know that once an un-bonded Omega is taken they don’t have much time before an Alpha claim’s them. Or they end up in one of those disgusting god awful brothel’s, kept high on drugs, to stay in heat, and have multiple heat’s a month. I do not want that for Sherlock, he never wanted that life.” Mycroft had to pause and regain his composure. “For all we know, one of those terrible things have already happened. We have to find him John.”

            John started to feel sympathy for the older Holmes, but he couldn’t let go of that small sliver of anger he had. “I feel the same Mycroft. I wish he would have told me the truth. I could’ve helped him. I know all those terrible things can happen, and for all we know they are happening to him. And the kicker, the law would be on the Alpha’s side, not Sherlock’s, especially if a bond happened.” John had to stop. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill over. “Until that test came through, a small part of me was actually hoping that it wasn’t Sherlock. I was hoping that Sherlock would turn up and call us all idiots, that he’s found a lead to find more missing Omegas. All I can do now is hope we will find him, before anything terrible happens to him.” John felt the tear’s falling down his face. Everything made sense now as he thought about the day Lestrade approached them about the case. How Sherlock jumped right into the case, his explanation that someone should care about the Omega’s that were taken, that someone needed to find them. John now understood all that anger Sherlock had, and the conversation and the slip made sense.

            Mycroft studied John and could deduce that something was wrong. “What are you thinking about John?”

            John quickly wiped the tears away and recomposed himself. He could not believe he lost it in front of the government official. “I was just thinking about the day Lestrade approached us that’s all. Sherlock was driving me bonkers, complaining about being bored and that there were no interesting cases. He just looked out the window when Lestrade pulled up, and oh his face. Sherlock looked like it was Christmas Day, and he anxiously waited for Lestrade to make his way up the stairs and into the flat. Lestrade only had to say it was a case about a missing an Omega, and before anything else was said Sherlock’s whole demeanor changed. He cut Lestrade off saying that he would take the case and then took the case file from Lestrade and dismissed Greg without another word.” John had to stop as he remembered the conversation. “I asked him why was he so interested in the case. He said ‘John, someone has to care about Omegas, the world needs to know that they are important as well. Omegas are more than just breeding machines for Alpha’s and they can be functioning members of society. John someone has to care about my sex, and if I don’t who will.’ I looked at him and said your sex? Sherlock looked back at me and shook his head. He said ‘I mean their sex John.’ Then Sherlock dove into the file, and I simply thought Sherlock got so wrapped in the file that he made a mistake. Now it makes sense why Sherlock was so emotional about the case.” John looked up from his hands and made Mycroft look him in the eye. “I will dedicate my time to helping finding Sherlock, but I will be doing it on my own.”

            Mycroft stared at the other Alpha and could tell that John cared so deeply about his little brother. If they could find Sherlock, then he would convince his brother to ask John for a bond. He slightly smiled when his brother would become shocked that he knew, and even more appalled that Mycroft was trying to make him bond to an Alpha. Yet he knew Sherlock would be happy and safe, if he got the chance to bond with John. “John, I know that there is a lot going on. I have one favor to ask John, once we find Sherlock.” He watched as John simply stared at him. “To protect my brother from further acts of being taken, once we find him and if he is still has no bond, would you consider bonding with him?”

            John was struck with confusion. “My…Mycroft how could you ask such a thing? Sherlock is missing. Sherlock, the man who fooled everyone around him into thinking he was an Alpha, a man who never wanted a bond, you’re asking me to bond with him once we find him. Mycroft, that is low, even for you.”

            “I know that it is a lot to take in, but I am thinking about my brother’s safety in the future.” Mycroft spoke through clenched teeth. “We will find him, and for his own protection, if there is no bond he needs a bond to protect him. John I know that the matter at hand makes this question seem insensitive, but believe me, I am thinking about what is best for my baby brother once we rescue him.”

            “What’s best for him?” John whispered out. He could feel his anger building. “What would have been best for him is that you told him you knew. That you told him to trust those around him. If that had happened, then we probably wouldn’t be in this bloody car, trying to figure out where he is.” John could feel his hands start to shake as he felt is anger start to boil once again. “I will help to find Sherlock, but I’ll do it alone.” John stormed out of the car, not looking back. All the emotions that were building in him, he needed to walk and he needed to get away from the older Holmes.

            Mycroft didn’t try to stop John, for he knew that the older Alpha was right. Mycroft should have said something to Sherlock, to reveal that he knew Sherlock’s true sex, that he should bond with John. In Mycroft’s heart, he knew that Sherlock being taken could all fall on him, and it broke Mycroft’s heart as he tapped on the window for the driver to take off. He just hoped that they were not too late to save Sherlock from any kind of terrible life the younger Holmes could be enduring right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock learns of a surprise that Moriarty has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another update, hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

Sherlock was barely aware when the Beta’s entered the room, barely aware of how the forced him into the restroom, and forced him back to the bed. He wasn’t focusing on where they were moving him, so much as he was trying to focus on how they were removing his collar from around his neck and putting it back on. It’s hard, his mind is still coming off the high that his first real heat put him in, and he knew that his mind was slower at catching certain things, but he thought he could finally figure out how the collar came off. Once he was sure that they wouldn’t come back to check on him for a while, he quickly set his hands to work on the collar. “Grrr…” He whimpered out when his fingers brushed over the bond mark and he thought about it when he looked at it in the mirror properly.

            When Sherlock had been forcefully shoved into the restroom, he took the time to examine the bond bite. He could feel it pulsing, see how it looked angry, and wrong, so very wrong. Sherlock had never wanted a bond, but that was before John Watson had become his flat mate. The man was almost the complete opposite of what he had be trained to think Alpha’s behaved. John cared about Omegas, cared about how they were treated, and if Sherlock didn’t let his pride get the best of him, he would have asked John to bond with him. He would have stopped using the suppressant’s, and would have become a proper Omega for John. Sherlock knew John would have let him continue to be a consulting detective to New Scotland Yard, and they would have a wonderful relationship, not now. All that had been taken from him when Jim Moriarty, the bastard of an Alpha, decided to force him into a bond and then rape him. Sherlock took comfort in knowing that being on heat suppressants practically his whole life that pregnancy would not happen for a while.

            Sherlock snapped his mind back to the present and his current situation as his fingers ran along the chain links, trying to remember where the Beta guards had placed their hands exactly to remove the collar. “Come on Holmes, this shouldn’t be hard for you.” Sherlock whispered to himself. He moved his fingers with as much grace as he could, and then finally he felt the brilliantly hidden clasp. Sherlock froze, hearing the lock on the door click, and he quickly dropped his hands and pulled the covers over himself. Moriarty may for him to be naked, but it didn’t mean that he had to allow others to see his nakedness. That even went for that bastard of an Alpha Jim Moriarty. Sherlock stared at the door, watching as it was indeed Jim that entered the room, followed by a Beta guard.

            “Now Sherlock,” Jim gloated at him. “When your Alpha enters a room, you could present yourself to him. You are such a beautiful Omega, and so angelic as well. I would like to see your entire body when I enter a room.”

            “You’ve forced me into this bond Moriarty.” Sherlock hissed out. “Once I am able to get out of here and away from you, I hope you know that my brother will make you suffer.”

            Jim only laughed, he loved the spirt that Sherlock had, and was fond of it. Yet he made a mental note to punish the Omega severely later. “Now Sherlock be nice.” Jim smiled to the young Omega. Just looking at the detective was making Jim hard, and if he didn’t have business to take care of, “This is one of my close associates, Sebastian Moran, he’s here to help me today. Do you want to hear some good news Sherlock?”

            Sherlock was getting irritated at the Alpha, especially because the Alpha was talking to Sherlock like he was a child. “Is that good news that you are being forced to release me into the custody of Detective Inspector Lestrade who has found this little operation of yours and is shutting you down.”

            “Oh my big brain Omega,” Jim laughed out. “Unfortunately that is not happening today. No, instead you are going to be moved to much more luxurious room in my estate.” He held up a syringe. “So, I’m afraid that I am going to have to sedate you until then, and then I’ll explain the next part when we arrive home.”

            “Oh Moriarty how boring you are sounding.” Sherlock casually spoke. “You are simply moving me from one place to another and what, planning on doing the same to me. Taking me against my will.” Sherlock was getting aggravated with the Alpha. “And what are you going to make me comply to your will with that syringe or whatever that liquid is in it.”

            Jim laughed at how cocky his Omega was getting, and he was just adding to his punishment when he was in his new permanent home. “You are such a cocky Omega aren’t you? Well hopefully that will change. Anyway, this is actually a sedative to ensure you sleep all the way to my home.” He moved towards the bed, and watched as Sherlock started to try and retreat off the bed. “Seb, if you don’t mind.”

            Seb moved faster than Sherlock calculated, and before Sherlock knew it, he was being held down and Jim was walking towards him. “Let go of me!” Sherlock yelled. He struggled against the hands that held him to the bed. He tried to bring his knee up, to catch Sebastian in the side of the head, but the man had military skills and was able to stop it.

            “Calm down Omega, before I hurt you.” Seb spoke. He may be only a Beta, but he was built like an Alpha. That is why he and Jim were such amazing friends. He could feel Sherlock squirm under his grasp, and had to admit the Omega had a fighting spirit. Seb was finally able to hold Sherlock still for Moriarty to approach the bed.

            Sherlock tried to twist and turned, tried to get out of the Beta’s grip, but could not maneuver himself from the grip the Beta had him in. He was lying on his side, with his left arm pinned under him, his right arm being forced up behind his back, and somehow the Beta was able to get on top of him and pin his legs together. Sherlock knew struggling was useless as he concentrated on his breathing and listened as Moriarty walked to be in front of him. “You are going to pay dearly for this Moriarty.” Sherlock hissed. “Gah…” The Beta had pushed his arm up further.

            “Watch how you speak to your Alpha, you little shit.” Sebastian informed Sherlock.

            “Easy Seb, he will learn.” Moriarty told his friend. “Now Sherlock, this may sting a little, but I assure you, it is to make sure that you are completely unaware of the move.” He stepped closer to the bed and stuck the needle into Sherlock’s hip. He smiled as he heard the Omega hiss out in pain.

            _Bloody hell!_ Sherlock’s mind screamed. The needle wasn’t that bad, but whatever the sedative was, it burned as he felt it going through his system. He could feel the effects almost instantly as it coursed through him. Sherlock tried to fight the sedative, but once the burning sensation died down, he felt his body relax and soon darkness took him. It came so suddenly that he couldn’t even escape to his mind palace.

            “Alright Seb, turn him over on his stomach.” Jim spoke to his friend. He watched as Seb turned the sleeping Omega over. Jim meant what he said, Sherlock was beautiful. His pale creamy skin was smooth, and his hole looked so inviting, but he had to resist. “Do you have those belt cuffs?”

            “Yes sir.” Sebastian replied. He produced the belt cuffs. There were two loops on both ends of the cuffs, and a simple twist of a key would tighten the cuffs and bring his wrists close together.

            “God, those restraints make him look even sexier to me.” Jim whispered out. He started to slowly stroke Sherlock’s arms, and his lower back. The smooth feel of Sherlock’s skin caused his cock to strain against his pants. Jim shook his head, and removed his hand. “Well let’s get moving shall we. I have to engage in the experiment soon, and I want to be doing it when Sherlock is locked in the heat suite in my home.” Jim produced a ball gag from his back pocket and tied it off around Sherlock’s head. He unlatched the chain and removed the collar. Moriarty rubbed the skin where the collar had been, loving how smooth that skin was and made his fingers trace up to the bond bite where he started to massage the bite. He listened as Sherlock moaned through the gag.  “Oh I think I’m going to enjoy this experiment Seb, I really am.” He removed his hand and began to walk away.

            Sebastian gently picked Sherlock up off of the bed and gently threw the unconscious Omega over his shoulder and began to follow Moriarty. He smiled as he thought about the experiment he was talking about, and knew that Jim was going to be busy for a while, and he would be running this operation. It just showed how much the Alpha trusted him. “How long do you think it will take?”

            “I’m hoping it will work the first time, if not, then probably a few attempts after. The Alpha that is pushing this do work is paying very handsomely for it.” Jim explained as they made their way to the van. Jim wasn’t a van of it, but it would work for transporting Sherlock, and no one would be the wiser about the Omega. Jim opened the back door and revealed a small cage. “Put him in the cage. I doubt he is going to wake up during the journey, but it is better to be safe than sorry. Or in his case, have him do something incredibly stupid that would result in him injuring himself.” Jim left the Beta, and went to the passenger side of the vehicle.

            Sebastian gently put Sherlock in the cage, made sure to secure the Omega so he could thrash and hurt himself, before he closed the cage and the back door, and went to the driver’s side. When he entered the vehicle, he saw that his friend was deep in thought. “I’ve never seen you so excited for something Jim.” He started the vehicle and took off.

            “Oh this is a very special Omega Seb,” Jim spoke. “To do this with him is probably the most exciting thing that I can ask for. I’m so glad that the hunters found him.” They were quite the rest of the trip out to Jim’s home. The city slowly faded away and soon they were driving in country, and soon were pulling off an unmarked road, and then they were pulling into the driveway of a very nice looking mansion in the middle of nowhere. “He should be happy; he won’t be confined to a room all day. But he will have a shock collar that will control where he can and can’t go. Seb, if you don’t mind bringing him in, I want to make sure the suite is ready.”

            Seb was quick to release Sherlock from the cage, and made sure to be gently with the Omega as he threw the body over his shoulder and went into the building. Seb knew that Jim was in to older style homes, and this was no exception. The business of running the Omega brothels and selling off unclaimed Omega’s was a booming one. Sebastian made his way up the stairs and took a left and walked down the hall and stopped in front of the heat suite. He opened the door and found that his friend was busy setting up the final touches of the room. “Where do you want me to put him?”

            “On the bed Seb, remove the cuffs and gag, and thank you.” Jim spoke. He had his back to Seb, for he was busy filling another syringe with a drug. It was all for the experiment that he had to do with Sherlock. Jim turned around and watched as Sebastian was just removing the cuffs from the sleeping Omega. He watched as Seb turned the body over on his back, and then stepped away.

            “Do you need anything Jim before you start the experiment with the Omega?” Sebastian asked.

            “No Seb, I’ll be fine.” Jim nodded towards his friend. “If I need anything, then I’ll give you a buzz.” He watched as Sebastian bowed and left the room. Jim grabbed the rolling table and rolled it towards the bed. He figured that putting the shock collar on Sherlock’s neck now would remove some hassle. The collar was metallic, painted a beautiful light blue that would complement Sherlock’s eyes, with sensors built in that would shock Sherlock if he explored areas he was not allowed to go, and control how far on the property he could. Jim made sure that the inside of the collar had been lined with soft material so that it did not irritate Sherlock’s neck. All Jim had to do now was wait for Sherlock to wake so that the fun could start.

            Sherlock slowly felt himself coming to, his body was feeling numb. He stretched his long limbs out, and stopped. _The fabric of the sheets is different, and the bed seems to be larger,_ Sherlock’s mind was processing. He made himself open his eyes and turned his head to the right and quickly backed away. Jim was sitting there, watching him sleep. Sherlock knew that he was being moved, Jim had told him, but he never thought he would be moved into a room this nice. “So you’ve moved me to a bigger room I see.” Sherlock blankly spoke.

            “This is the heat suite in my home Omega.” Jim said. He watched as Sherlock flinched when he said Omega. Jim stood up and began stripping out of his clothing, taking his time, his eyes never leaving Sherlock’s body. “You see I was hoping to keep you back at the warehouse, fuck you whenever I’m there. But you see a year or so ago, I sold an Omega to a very rich Alpha client, and since then he’s been trying to get the Omega pregnant. The problem is that the Omega was on heat suppressant for at least ten years before my hunters caught him. You and I both know that taken suppressants for an undisclosed period of time will prevent the Omega from getting pregnant if they go into a heat in between suppressants.” He watched as Sherlock’s mind was trying to deduce what all that meant for him. Jim picked up the syringe. “Now I am going to inject you with something that my scientists have been working on. It is going to induce a heat and hopefully with it, will take away all the years you’ve been on suppressants and get you pregnant. Now I know I said we would wait to get pregnant, but this Alpha client of mine has paid handsomely for me to get this serum perfected so that he can get the Omega pregnant. This means for you we get to experiment with it until we get it just right.” He jumped on the bed and pinned Sherlock beneath him.

            Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He figured out Moriarty’s plan when he said Alpha client trying to get an Omega that had been taken pregnant. The detective had slowly been backing away from Jim, but was not quick enough as the Alpha pounced on him and had him pinned. He struggled under Jim’s hold, trying to wiggle out, and he realized during the struggle that there was a collar around his throat. “First you talk about getting me pregnant, and you put a collar around my throat. You’re a bastard of an Alpha!” Sherlock yelled. SMACK! The hit across the face was quick and he didn’t even see it coming.

            “I’m glad you have your fighting spirit back Sherlock.” Jim laughed at the Omega. “That weak crying one you were becoming was not becoming of you. But you need to learn respect for your Alpha, I will not tolerate your rudeness. And the collar is so you can explore the mansion and the grounds, but also control where you go.” Jim placed the syringe in his mouth and grabbed both of Sherlock’s wrists and forced his arms above his head. Jim secured the detectives wrists in left hand and used his right hand to take the syringe out of his mouth. He traced the needle down Sherlock’s body, listening to the Omega whimper as the needle slowly made its way down his body. Jim injected the needle of the syringe into Sherlock’s hip and injected him with the serum.

            Sherlock could feel the serum take effect almost immediately as a cramp started to overtake his body, and slick start to leak out of his hole. He whimpered out in pain as the heat was coming on fast. He couldn’t believe that Moriarty had found a way to force a heat as another cramp rolled him, causing his hips to buck up, and his body starting to crave the Alpha’s not. “You bastard!” Sherlock shouted. He felt Moriarty run his hand along his body, leaving a trail of electricity throughout his body causing him to moan out. Sherlock tried to repeat in his mind that he was stronger than his biology, that he didn’t need the knot, that it was all the psychological effect of being an Omega. Yet as another cramp, much more intense than the last rolled through him, his body began to protest as his sense of smell said the Alpha was right there. Sherlock was entangling his hands in the sheets, wondering why Moriarty hadn’t already taken him. “What’s…gah…wrong?” Sherlock panted out. “Lo…lose…your ner…nerve?”

            Jim had to laugh at how Sherlock could still be so defiant as his natural biology was taking over. “Just admiring how beautiful you look, all sprawled out underneath me, your body begging for my cock.” He continued to run his hands along Sherlock, watching and listening as Sherlock responded beautifully to his touch. _While I did have the scientist’s put a little extra something special to make each touch feel a thousand times more sensational._ Moriarty thought. “Since you seem to be as anxious as I am to start this experiment, so let us begin.” Jim was fast, as he quickly got off of Sherlock, turning the Omega over so that his face was pressed into the bed, those long legs under his chest, and his ass sticking up in the air. Moriarty teased at the leaking hole, glistening in slick, with two of his fingers listening as Sherlock whimpered beneath him. He lined his member up and pressed the head to begging hole. “I do so hope we get pregnant this round, if not, well then we will just try a different mix and go from there.”

            Sherlock clenched the sheets tighter in his hands as he felt Moriarty’s member near his hole, and he couldn’t control his hips from bucking backwards, encouraging the Alpha to take him already. He cursed at himself for being so weak, for being so Omega. Sherlock felt Moriarty’s finger’s dig into his sides, and he knew what was coming next. “Gah!” Sherlock cried out when he felt Moriarty thrust the entire member into his hole. It hit the tip of his cervix and he couldn’t help but whimper out and listened as Jim laughed. Sherlock felt his mind getting lost in the bliss of being filled by his Alpha’s cock, feeling it move in and out of him. He could feel how his body was reacting against his will to moving his hips to meet Moriarty’s thrusts. _No, this is wrong, I don’t want this._ Sherlock thought, though his mouth was making moaning, whimpering, and groaning sounds. _But it feels so good and he’s my Alpha._ Sherlock shook his head as that thought crossed his mind, for he couldn’t let that thought consuming him. Yet as Moriarty continued his assault on his hole, Sherlock felt all thoughts of resistance leave his body and his body cave to his natural instincts. A small part of Sherlock’s mind was wondering what did Moriarty put in that concoction.

            “Oh Sherlock, look how well behaved you can be.” Moriarty purred out. He listened as Sherlock whimpered out, trying to protest, but unable to resist. He loosened his grip on Sherlock’s hips, loving how the fingerprints shone brightly against the pale skin of the Omega. He felt his cock twitch and then after a few more thrusts, the knot swelled and he released inside of Sherlock, feeling the Omega’s hole clamp down on his member. “God this is heaven!” Moriarty yelled out. Both he and Sherlock were panting and covered in sweat as he bent down, moved his member slightly, causing Sherlock to whimper out in pain. Moriarty wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist, pulled the Omega close, and turned them both on their sides, careful not to cause discomfort to the Omega. “To think we have about four more days of this to try and see if we can get you pregnant off of this serum.” Moriarty whispered into Sherlock’s ear. He nuzzled his head in the back of Sherlock’s neck, listening to Sherlock purr and whimper out as he started to nip at the bond bite.

            Sherlock was embarrassed by how naturally his body caved to its natural instincts, but it felt so good to him. In his mind palace, he knew that it was rape, knew that this was something he didn’t want, but on the surface, he looked like a proper Omega. After forty minutes of being knotted to Moriarty, he felt the knot deflate and Moriarty pull out with a soft wet pop. He wanted to try and get up, but Moriarty still had a hold of him guiding him to be back on his knees. Sherlock couldn’t fight as his arms were brought behind his back, feeling a strange material tightening around his wrists, and a whirling sound bringing his wrists together. Sherlock tried to see if he could slip them, but he knew in that one try he couldn’t. He then felt a strange object near is hole, and then forcefully being shoved in. Sherlock knew what the object was once it was inserted into his hole. It was an anal plug, and he felt Moriarty tie the straps off. Sherlock rolled his hips, trying to expel the plug from his hole. “Why?” Sherlock wanted to sound strong, but his voice was barely above a whisper. He felt another cramp roll through him, slick leek past the plus, and down his legs,

            “Because I need a quick break and can’t afford for any of my seed to escape. Increases the chance of you becoming pregnant quicker.” Moriarty gloated to Sherlock. He rolled off the bed, grabbed the leash he had attached earlier to the bed, and leashed the collar. “Don’t want you doing anything stupid my pet.” He walked away to the master restroom, to take a quick shower.

            Sherlock waited until he heard the sound of the shower starting before he tried his best to pull at the restraints again. His body was still weak and growing weaker as he knew that this heat would last for a while. Sherlock didn’t want to be weak, didn’t want to be made weak, but Moriarty had done all that to him with the serum. _Maybe I should just allow this to happen, after all I am just an Omega, why fight it._ Sherlock heard himself saying in his mind palace. _You are more than just an Omega. You are one that hid his nature, were able to make it without an Alpha. You are the only consulting detective in the world, and your brother runs the government. No one is stronger than you._ Another version of himself said. _I am weak,_ the first version said. _You are strong._ The other version said. The conversation went like that until he heard the shower turn off, and knew that Moriarty would be back for round two and Sherlock moaned out as he thought about the pain he would be going through. _Where are you John?_ It was the only thought going through Sherlock’s head as he heard Moriarty approach him once again.  


End file.
